TFS Dragon Ball Z: Abridged Parody Episode 19
Cast *MasakoX - Gohan *Lanipator - Vegeta, Krillin *Takahata101 - Super Kami Guru, Guldo *LittleKuriboh - Frieza *Megami33 - Bulma *KaiserNeko - Burter *GanXingba - Jeice, Recoome *Antfish - Ginyu Featuring *SaiyaJedi - Ginyu Tokusentai Announcer Music *You Yamazaki - Sanjou!! Ginyu Tokusentai!! *Maximum the Hormone - 「F」 *Shunsuke Kikuchi - Prologue References *Super Sentai *Ninja Turtles *Sailor Moon *Beetleborgs *VR Troopers *Samurai Cyber Squad *Tattooed Teenage Alien Fighters from Beverly Hills *Krillin having a crush on Upa, an Indian boy that he thought was a girl, in Dragon Ball *Old Spice *Wheel of Fortune *A Cry in the Dark (the dingo ate your baby) *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (Za warudo meme) *The Big Lebowski (find me in the alps) Trivia *Guldo reads the disclaimer for this episode. *This is the first episode to use "Sanjou! Ginyu Tokusentai!", the Ginyu Force's theme song from Dragon Ball Kai instead of "Cha-La-Head-Cha-La". *This is the last episode of the UTS year. *This episode is the only one which does not include the voice talents of Vegeta3986 and Hbi2k. *"Wheel of Death" is apparently a recurring show the Ginyu Force like to put on and is adored by Freeza. Quotes Vegeta: Hello Earth woman. You know what I want! Now give it to me! :Bulma:(Horrified out of her wits) T-The Dragonball is right there! :Vegeta: Oh, I'm not here for the Dragonball. :Bulma: W-What? :Vegeta: Spread 'em. ---- :Vegeta: Yes we made it here before the Ginyus! Let's get this over with and- (Notices Gohan and Krillin are standing far away from him, still holding the Dragon Ball, glaring.) What the hell are you two doing? :Krillin: We don't think we can trust you, you still﻿ haven't pledged your allegiance to Team Three Star! :Vegeta: What are you dense? The Ginyu Force could be here any second, then we're- :Ginyu: Hi Vegeta. :Vegeta: Hi Ginyu. Then we're- (Pauses and notices exactly who he just said hi to.) :Vegeta: Son of a G''*Scouter beep*'' *beep*''ing ''*beep* beast! Why the F''*beep*'' does all this f''*beep*''ing s''*beep*''t'' happen to me? :'Ginyu:' Jeice, please. :'Vegeta': ''(in background) Well as far as I care these miserable *beep* can have a *beep* *beep*gy... :Jeice: (pressing his scouter, making the beep noises, which is malfunctioning and seemingly beeping at random) ''Sorry, Cap'n, the scouter's actin' a bit shonky. :'Vegeta:' ...with a God Damn pig! (uncensored version shown at the end) :'Vegeta: Son of a gum-chewing funkmonster! Why the fruit does all this funny stuff happen to me? Forget my life! Always surrounded by failing clods, like this whole world just likes to bend me over and find me in the Alps! Like I’m some sort of schlop receptacle. Well, as far as I care, these miserable cows can have a fancy barbecue with a God damn pig! :'''Ginyu: Before I take these Dragon Balls and leave my associates here to clean up, is there anything you’d like to say to me, Vegeta? :Vegeta: As a matter of fact there is. (imitating Old Spice former mascot Isiah Mustafa) Look at your men. Now back to me. Now look back at your men. Back to me. I am not your men. I’m flipping you off. Now look at the ground. Back to me. Where’s the Dragon Ball? It’s gone. I threw it. AND THERE IS NOT A DAMN THING YOU CAN-- :Burter: (lands with the Dragon Ball) Here you go, bossss. :Ginyu: Thank you, Burter. :Burter: 'sss what I do. :Vegeta: What? But I chucked that son of a bitch as hard as I could! :Burter: Oh, you can’t beat my speed. I’m the fastest in the universe. :Krillin: '(''offscreen) That’s what she said! :'''Guldo: C'mon Vegeta....c'mon Vegeta! (Wheel of Death lands on "Bald Guy and Kid with Stupid Haircut) :Guldo: AAAARGH! respin, respin, RESPIN! :Recoome: Lucky little bastard got two of 'em. :Ginyu: Congratulations. You’ve just won a free all expense paid trip to Space-Australia! :Burter: Oh you've gotta be frickin' kidding me. :Jeice: Oh, hey, Space-Aus! That’s me home planet! :Krillin: Wait, hold on. You’re from Australia? :Jeice: Space-Australia. Or more specifically, Space Brisbane. Go Space Broncos! (Holds up small flag) :Krillin: So…it’s like…Australia-- :Jeice: In space. Gotta be careful though, Burter. Space-Dingo will eat your Space-Baby. Like me sister. Poor Sheila. :Jeice: Alright then, let's have a go. (Wheel of Death lands on "Bankrupt") :Jeice: Oh, piss off you great looming pinwheel! : Also see *Dragon Ball Z Abridged Category:Dragon Ball Z TAS Episode